Sòlo una Oportunidad II
by Sakura Kamilla
Summary: Es la segunda parte del fic con el mismo nombre, jejeje esta genial, Yuki se da cuenta que no todo es seguro en su vida..


Bien les presento la segunda parte tan ansiada.(bueno por si alguien se quedò picada) cuando transcriba lo demas prometo que lo subiré. Esta es la parte interesante para las que buscan lemon xD: jejeje espero que les guste

Ryuichi caminaba en la calle, bajo la lluvia sin rumbo, cuando decidió volver al departamento

- "No fue buena idea decírselo de golpe"

El elevador se abre para posteriormente cerrarse y empezar a subir, dejando bajo los pies del castaño un charco de agua.

- "Aunque…"

- No estuvo tan mal na no da

Una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios y cambió el aspecto pensativo del chico

- Ya que, de seguro a Shuichi se le olvidará¿verdad kumagoro no da?

Llega a la puerta del departamento y busca las llaves

- Y le diré que me perdone

Abre con cuidado la puerta escuchándose rechinidos por todo el lugar. Al levantar la vista lo ve ahí, acostado en la sala, parecía dormido, así que se acerca y se sienta junto a él colocando una mano al la suave mejilla de éste

- Shu… ¿Estás despierto?

Al no ver movimiento alguno decidió continuar.

- Shu… perdóname, no quería decírtelo, pero tenia que hacerte volver, se que no sientes lo mismo por mí, que lo amas a él y no quisiera obligarte a sentirte obligado conmigo. Lo que menos quiero es confundirte y complicarte todo…Así que olvídalo todo

Terminando de hablar, con la mano aún en la mejilla, subió hasta apartarle unos cabellos que estaban ocultando su frente, para besarlo en la sien. Se levantó y se fue hacia su habitación para cambiarse de ropa antes de que se enfermara.

Shuichi aún acostado abre sus ojos sonriendo, y sigue el mojado piso llegando a la habitación de su ídolo, despacio y con sumo cuidado abre la puerta sigilosamente entra logrando pasar desapercibido, levantó la vista y vio algo asombroso. A Sakuma Ryuichi de espaldas con la camisa desabrochada, completamente mojada, entallada perfectamente a su fino cuerpo, con los pantalones desabotonados y una toalla en la cabeza. El pelirrosa tragó saliva y siguió con su plan, así que aún sin ser descubierto se acerca y abraza a Ryuichi por la espalda, pasando sus manos entre la camisa de éste y la fría piel, recargando su mejilla y torso en su húmeda espalda.

- Dime Sakuma-san ¿Qué sabes si siento o no lo mismo que tú?

Ryuichi reaccionó aún impresionado por el comportamiento del pelirrosa

- Shu-chan ¿No se suponía que estabas dormido?

- Yo pregunte primero, además una parte de mi inocencia ya la he perdido.

- ¿Qué intentas hacer Shuichi?

- ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Tienes razón, sentía solo obsesión por Yuki, y en verdad yo lo amo.

Ryuichi se volteó a mirarlo sorprendido quedando de frente, tomándolo por los hombros. Shuichi aún no paraba de abrazarlo.

- Sakuma-san ¿Cómo es posible que sienta amor hacia alguien que solamente me lastima, tú no me has lastimado y al contrario que Yuki, tu siempre estás ahí sonriente, apoyándome,… y….

- Shu-chan, 2 cosas, 1 Para ti siempre he sido Ryuichi no Sakuma-san y 2 Yo siempre estaré para ti.

El castaño lo toma de su barbilla y la acerca a sus labios, probándolos, tomando todo con mucha calma. Shuichi con las manos enredadas en la cintura de éste, las pasa hacia el pecho para despojarle de su camisa, dejando una piel completamente fría, húmeda y erizada, tanto por la ropa, como por las cálidas manos que, ahora se detenían abrazando el cuello.

Ryuichi, en medio del beso sonrió separándose del ansioso pelirrosa, que lo miro confuso, escuchando el timbre.

-Tocan el timbre

Se intentó separar y cuando se disponía a avanzar, una mano lo detuvo abrazándolo por la cintura

- Mejor nos olvidamos del timbre ¿no?

- Podría ser alguien importante

Caminando se dirige a la puerta, pero lo vuelven a detener, y esta vez era imposible resistirse, tanto tiempo deseando esta oportunidad, pata echarlo todo a perder.

- Tienes razón

Dio media vuelta y tomó al delgado pelirrosa, abrazándolo por la cintura y levantándolo haciendo que entrelazara sus piernas entre su cintura, sus manos paseaban por su cabello castaño y sus miradas se cruzaron. Así pasó un momento.

- Shuichi… ¿sabes cuanto tiempo llevo deseando esto? Se me hace imposible aún que te tengo sólo para mí.

- Pues disfrútame, y desquita todo ese tiempo.

Ryuichi lo beso profundamente, mordiendo sus labios bajando por su cuello dejándole marcas alrededor de éste posándose sobre su oreja, mordiendo suavemente su lóbulo, arrancándole un pequeño gemido de sus labios.

- Shuichi…Hoy te haré olvidar completamente a aquel que te ha lastimado tanto- Se susurró y pasó suavemente su lengua por el contorno de su oreja, el mas joven soltó otro gemido ante aquella caricia, entonces lo abrazó con más fuerza.

- Vamos a un lugar más cómodo.

Lo recostó suavemente sobre la cama, con las manos aún en sus caderas, el castaño fue subiendo ambas en su fino cuerpo, deshaciéndose de la playera del pelirrosa besando con calma la piel, dejándole también moretones sobre esta. Llego a su boca volviéndola a besar, mientras el pelirrosa respondía jugando con el suave cabello de Sakuma

- ¿Te gusta como me estoy desquitando?

- Me encanta,

- Pero aún falta lo mejor…

Volvió a descender desabotonando sus pantalones cortos para deshacerse de ellos junto con sus boxers con dibujos extraños y divertidos

- Je je, veo que en realidad te esta gustando

Observó la erección que tenía ante si. Al oír Shuichi el comentario se sonrojo completamente volteando hacia la ventana

- No te lo dije para que te pusieras así, tú no eres el único yo estoy igual.

Se levantó poniéndose de rodillas y se quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa dejando ver su propia erección.

- ¿En que me quedé? Oh si ya lo recuerdo. Te voy a probar.

Con sutileza sostuvo el miembro del pelirrosa mientras pasaba su lengua en la punta, extendiéndose por todo el largo, Shuichi empezó a respirar más agitadamente, dejando escapar gemidos entrecortados que a Ryuichi lo encendían más. Aceleró el ritmo mientras aumentaban los gemidos del pelirrosa hasta que se llenó completamente su boca con el dulce y ansiado líquido.

- Vaya Shu, tu no tienes comparación

Volvió a besar sus labios dándole lo poco que quedaba en su boca. Ryuichi se separó relamiéndose e introdujo dos dedos en la boca de Shuichi que los mordisqueaba y lamía con placer, cuando estuvieron mojados los colocó en su entrada, abriéndose paso lentamente para evitar dañarlo. Los gemidos de Shuichi aumentaban y comenzaba a despertar nuevamente su miembro, pero cuando sentía que no soportaba más el castaño se detuvo.

- Y ahora, el gran final.

Antes de que pudiera replicar algo Ryuichi le separó las piernas y lo penetró profundamente, moviéndose gradualmente dentro de él.

- Shu...lo sabia…ah…no tienes igual

- M-mas rápido…ah

Aumentó el ritmo, agudizando ambos sus gemidos, moviéndose desesperadamente, Ryuichi vio la erección del pelirrosa y la tomó moviéndola al mismo tiempo que las embestidas, excitándose cada vez más, el pelirrosa no se podía contener más, el placer que estaba recibiendo era excesivo, finalmente se vació sobre su mano, el castaño se vació dentro de él.

Ambos se recostaron, Shuichi lo estrechó con fuerza y Ryuichi se recargó en él trazando círculos en su hombro.

- ¿Te gustó?

- Si…y mucho.

Ryuichi lo besó y ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Un nuevo día aparecía a través del ventanal

- ¡Buenos días na no da!

El pelirrosa se sobresaltó mientras observaba a Ryuichi sobre el, semidesnudo, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

- ¿Dormiste bien na no da?

- ¡SA-Sakuma-san!

- OOO Shuichi ¿en que quedamos? Ayer ya no me llamabas ¿así ya no lo recuerdas?

Cambió su sonrisa infantil a una mas maliciosa, mientras se encorvaba hacia el pelirrosa que se encontraba completamente sonrojado

- Ryuichi…

Se rindió ante esos suaves labios mientras rodeaba con sus brazos ese cuello desnudo

- OOO Shu te dejé marcas de ayer

Entonces se oye como tocan el timbre

- Ahora si voy a abrir

-Está bien

Empezó a caminar por todo el pasillo con solamente unos pantalones mal abrochados y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Pero lo que encontró al otro lado provocó que cambiara su semblante.

- ¡Yuki Eiri!

Emocionante ¿verdad? La parte que viene esta tambien buena y gaxas por leer mis fis. dejen comentarios dudas reclamaciones o similar

Atte Sakura Kamilla


End file.
